


Iced Tea?!

by Roryfinn



Series: Supremefamily Plus Three [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: British Character, Confused Steve Rogers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Iced Tea??, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Tea, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roryfinn/pseuds/Roryfinn
Summary: “I don’t know Ry. It’s American.”“That’s repulsive. Iced tea! Why is it in a container. Don’t you make your tea?”“Well I mean, I make my tea but some people like iced tea.”“Are they really having a conniption over iced tea?”“Oh piss off Harley.”Or: Rylee is very British and is appalled by the thought of having tea iced.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supremefamily Plus Three [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Iced Tea?!

“Mum! What is this?!!”

“Hmm. What’s the matter, Springs?”

“What is this?”

Stephen stifled a laugh. “That’s iced tea Ry.”

They raised a brow. “Iced tea? Who the hell would want iced tea?”

Harley, Peter and Tony walked up from the lab. 

“I don’t know Ry. It’s American.”

“That’s repulsive. Iced tea! Why is it in a container. Don’t you make your tea?”

“Well I mean, I make my tea but some people like iced tea.” 

“Are they really having a conniption over iced tea?”

“Oh piss off Harley.”

Tony looked like he was gonna blow, his face red from holding back the laughter. 

“I have never heard of this so-called tea.”

“Why, how are you supposed to drink tea Waters.” 

“Hot. You're supposed to drink your tea hot. And you're supposed to make it in a kettle. Not buy it made already.” 

Harley had to walk away. He was laughing too hard and Tony and Peter soon followed him. 

“I wish we could watch the rest of that play out but I feel bad for laughing.” 

“Who says we can’t. Harles get the team down here so we can all watch and freely laugh.”

Harley went and got the rest of the team. 

“Dad wants you guys in the lab.” The team was gathered in Bucky and Steve’s room. They shared questionable glances and then followed Harley to the lab. 

“What is this,” Nat asked the question everyone wanted to ask as the rest of the team walked into Tony’s lab, sans Thor and Loki.

“Rylee’s being British and Harley and I can take it.”

“What do you mean being British?” Clint moved to view the video with the rest of the team. 

“They just discovered iced tea.” Harley started to giggle. 

“We couldn’t stop laughing and felt bad. So we came down here so we could watch and laugh freely.” Peter started to laugh a bit with his brother. 

They all turned their attention to the live feed Jarvis was playing. 

“Mum, have you gone mad?! How can you approve of this horrible and discussing mockery of a drink?!”

“Rylee it’s not that bad, and not that you would know you haven’t even had any of it.”

“Of course I’m not gonna drink any of it! Who drinks their tea iced.”

“Rylee,” He was trying so hard to hold back the laughter, “just try some.” 

“Fine. What do you drink it in?”

“A glass, Rylee. A glass.” He was openly laughing by now unable to hide it. 

“Alright.”

Tony was dubbed over laughing holding his stomach.

“Oh yeah, they are so British it hurts.”

“Clint let them be British. Would you like me to inform the team about your British connection.” Nat was cut off by Peter. 

“Wait, they are gonna drink the tea! Everyone shut up and look!”

They all refocused on the video. 

Rylee poured themself a glass of the iced tea and looked at it sceptically. They shrugged and took a sip. They spit it out immediately. 

“That is terrible! Absolutely horrid! How can you drink that!” 

Harley was crying because he was laughing so hard and Tony was on the floor rolling. 

“They fucking spit it out. Holy shit I can’t breathe.” Bucky clutched his side’s, gasping for air

Clint and Nat were leaning on each other cackling. Steve looked moderately confused. 

“Rylee-“

“I completely understand if you take sugar in your tea but  _ that  _ is not okay!”

Stephen was full-on belly laughing at this point as well. “Jarvis please tell me you recorded this, I need to show the team.”

“Sir, Boss has been in the lab with the rest of the team, sans Thor and Loki due to them going for lunch, watching the interaction live.”

“Of course he was. Rylee, your father is not going to let you live this down...ever.”

“I realized that.” Rylee made their way down to the lab to greet their teammates. 

They walked into their dad on the floor, Nat and Clint on top of each other, and Bucky laughing at Rylee and the confused Steve at his side. 

“You're an asshole, Harley.” They smiled and hugged their brother. 

“Yeah well, that almost sounded as American as the tea. It’s shocking. Do you think it changed you? I mean you have lived here for two years, I wouldn’t be surprised if your accent started to fade.” 

“Piss off Harley.”

“You love me.”

“Sadly.” They hugged their brother tighter. “And my accent will not fade. You're just jealous you don’t have one.”

“Oh don’t be an arse Rylee you’ll drive me mad.” 

“Oh that was terrible never do that again.”

“I second that.” The siblings laughed at their father on the floor. “I’m too old for this shit. Thanks Pete.”

“Ry it’s really not that bad.” Peter walked over to his siblings after helping his dad up from his laughing fit. 

“You only say that because you’ve never had good tea.” 

“Waters you have to explain this to Stevie he’s gonna burst a blood vessel if you don’t.” 

Harley looked at Peter, “Parker we should only get iced tea with our take out for the next week.” 

“Oh we definitely should. They might kill you but it’s worth it.” 

And they did and Harley may or may not have had to eat his tai food whilst levitating. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was born in States but was raised in the UK and had moved back to States 4 years ago and I will say I hate iced tea with a burning passion 
> 
> As always comments, kudos and prompt are appreciated!
> 
> (How do you feel about iced tea I am very curious to see if others hate it as much as I do)


End file.
